Facing the past
by savage-day
Summary: Basically Im writing a story about the children of the current Naruto characters. I do not own Naruto nor do I own any of the characters in Naruto. This story is fiction and competely from my imagination. Im using their children because it gives me more
1. Chapter 1

"Did you find him yet?" Sasuke Uchiha barely heard the tiny voice ask the question. He pulled his head out from under the couch and looked at the person who had been talking to him. She stood in front of him in her nightgown and slippers holding a teddy bear. Her long pink hair flowing over her shoulders, pink just like her mothers. He sighed and put his hands on her shoulders brushing her hair out of the way.

"I'm sorry little one. But no I haven't found him yet." He paused looking at her petite three-foot frame. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

She lowered her head and he saw a glitter of a tear roll down her cheek. She squeezed the teddy bear harder as she lost control and began to cry. "But papa neko always sleeps at the end of my bed. He helps keep the monsters away. If I fall asleep without him the monsters will come..."

"Sasuke-kun?" he looked away from his crying daughter at his wife standing in the doorway. "Is everything alright?"

"Sakura? Have you seen neko?" he asked. As the words left his mouth his daughter looked up from her teddy bear at her mother expectantly.

Sakura smiled warmly at her daughter. "As a matter of fact I have. He's in the yard, why don't you go call him and then you can go to bed without those monsters getting you."

"Okay!" she looked at Sasuke and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Night papa." she whispered in his ear.

"Goodnight little one" Sasuke said before kissing his daughter on the forehead.

She turned and went over to Sakura who had bent down to greet her three-year-old daughter.

"Now Ayame-chan don't forget to close the door all the way once neko comes in. It's getting cold outside." Sakura said to her daughter after they had said their goodnights.

Ayame nodded and ran off to fetch their family dog neko. Sasuke stood up and watched her disappear around the corner before turning to look at Sakura. She was standing in the doorway. She was in her pajamas and slippers, her shoulder length pink hair pulled back and out of her face. He smiled and walked over to her, and wrapped his arms around her. He was a head taller then her and his chin rested perfectly on the top of her head, and her head fit perfectly into the nook between his neck and shoulder. He closed his eyes and took in the scent of her hair. Strawberries. He always found it ironic that a girl with pink hair would smell like strawberries. But she did. And there was a long point in his life where that was all that kept him going. A point in his life where all he wanted to do was survive long enough to be able to smell the strawberry. He pushed the thought aside. That part of his life was over. And the new part, the important part was this part. The part where he was a father and a husband. He had finally found his way back to her and now they were married and had two beautiful children and nothing was going to ruin it.

Sakura pulled away from him and looked up at him with a smile. Her emerald eyes sparkled as she kissed him on the chin. "You should go check on your son. Make sure he's in sleeping. I'm going to bed ill see you when you get there.

He cocked an eyebrow at her as she walked away toward their bedroom. He smiled to himself _she always was the forceful type_ he thought as he made his way to his sons room. As he got closer to the room he hear shuffling and saw the light shut off. He opened the door to find his five year old son looking like he had been asleep for hours.

"Itachi-san?" he said in a stern but not too stern voice.

His son rolled over and rubbed his eyes. "Dad? What's the matter? I was sleeping," he said looking at the doorway.

Sasuke looked into the corner of the room and saw a couple of plastic kunai and some plastic shuriken lying in a pile on the floor. There were also dents in a piece of wood that was propped up against the wall. Sasuke turned his attention back to his son.

"It doesn't look like you were sleeping Itachi-san. It looks like you were playing."

"I wasn't playing!" Itachi said defensively as he crossed his arms and scrunched up his face. "I was training"

"Ahhh training. But not sleeping...?"

Itachi opened his mouth to speak but realizing he had nothing to say closed it again. Sasuke looked at his son, he really was a spitting image of his father. Right down to the facial expressions and jet black hair. The only difference was his eyes. His eyes were emerald green like his mothers. Itachi looked up at him.

"I have a question"

"What's that?" Sasuke asked

"How come we don't live in Konoha?"

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly at the name of the village where he grew up. He never thought that Itachi would even give konoha a thought. Sasuke's thoughts returned to his past and his return to konoha, after betraying them and leaving to go train with Orochimaru in the sound village. Almost everyone there hated him. Besides a select few people the village wanted nothing to do with him. He tried to stay, to prove that he only did what he did because he had too. But it just became too much for him even Naruto Uzumaki who forgave everyone was a little weird around him. And that was his best friend. Even though he would never openly admit that. But the question was why was Itachi so interested in konoha. Sasuke tried to do everything possible to ignore the fact that he came from there. He even went so far as to move Sakura away from her family. Itachi was born and raised in the village they were living in now he had never even seen Konoha.

"Dad?" Itachi's voice broke Sasuke's train of thought.

"It's late and you need to get to bed. We can talk about this another time." Sasuke pulled the covers over his son and walked out of the room. Still wondering why Sakura had said anything about Konoha to Itachi. Because it was the only logical explanation for him just knowing the village. He figured he would talk to her about it in the morning. Right now he was tired and wanted to get some sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sasuke-kun. Wake up. Your breakfast is getting cold" Sasuke slowly opened his eyes. He stared at the ceiling for a moment contemplating how exactly he was going to ask sakura about itachi. He figured he'd just wing it and hope for the best out come.

He got up out of bed and walked down into the kitchen. Itachi and Ayame were already up eating. And Neko was sitting on the floor under his usual chair.

"Morning Papa!" Ayame exclaimed as Sasuke walked into the room.

"Morning little one. Itachi what did we talk about? Stop kneeling in your chair and sit right"

"But dad…" Itachi started to protest

"I said SIT!" as the words came rushing out of Sasuke's mouth he could feel the curse mark burning. And his hand instinctively grabbed the spot on the left side of his neck where the curse mark Orochimaru had given him resided.

"Okay you two up to your rooms" Sakura said quickly to the children

"But mom I – "

"Itachi? Don't argue, do as your told and take your sister upstairs."

"Fine. Come on Ayame" Itachi reluctantly took his sisters hand and walked her to her room.

Sakura watched the kids go upstairs and turned to Sasuke. She opened her mouth to yell at him and stopped. Before she even noticed him she saw the chakra. His purple chakra flowed all around his body. She could clearly see that his curse mark had engulfed him. The markings were all down the left side of his body. She took a step back and readied herself.

"Sasuke-kun? You need to calm down." She said as calmly as her voice would allow her to be.

"Calm? You want me to be calm?" He laughed "The day you make my decisions for me is the day I'm incapacitated."

Sakura looked at him for a moment. "If that's what you're really wishing for I can help you with that."

"I didn't marry you so you could tell me how to live my life."

"No you married me Sasuke because you loved me!" The tears were forcing their way to her eyes. It wasn't long before they over flowed and rolled down her cheeks. She took a step toward him.

_Bad move Sakura_. She thought to herself as he lunged. She moved out of his way in just enough time. He caught his balance quickly and pivoted swinging his leg out trying to kick her. She ducked under his kick but was greeted by another kick. She had forgotten how fast he really was. Way to fast for her. She raised her arms and braced. He kicked her hard and she skidded backwards.

She planted her feet into the floor and focused her chakra to help slow her down. She stood and faced him. And she was furious. "You want to try that again Sasuke?" She asked irritated

He cocked his head to one side and took a step towards her, and another and another until he was directly in front of her. She stared at him for a moment before quickly raising her arm and planting a direct blow to his face. The chakra she had accumulated in her fist did the trick cause Sasuke went flying backward and into the wall.

She ran to him and checked his vitals. He was fine, he'd be a little sore when he got up, but he'd be fine. The curse mark however refused to give way. That was it she didn't care anymore. She got up and walked over to Neko who had taken refuge under the kitchen chairs.

"Come on out Neko. Its okay." She cooed. Neko did as he was told and sat in front of her. She tied a small rolled up parchment to his collar and sent Neko off. He knew where he was going. She was sure of that. He had made the trip more then once.

Sasuke groaned and Sakura turned to face him. He was standing in the rubble his curse mark gone and looking defeated. She ran to him as his body crumbled, and held him as they both landed on the floor. He looked up at her.

"I'm sorry." He said in a whisper.

"I know." She replied crying again. "But this has to stop. We can't keep hiding this. You have to go back to Konoha. You have to find Kakashi-sensai. I know you don't want to but you have to."

"Is that why you told Itachi about Konoha?"

"Yes. Besides he's ready to enter the academy. You can't deny him entrance into the academy. No matter how badly you want him to be something else. Shinobi is in his blood Sasuke-kun. And you can't change that."

He sighed. She was right. It was time to go back to Konoha.


End file.
